


Nothing Would Change

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: After watching people disappear before her eyes, Hermione considers using the Time-Turner to fix it all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Nothing Would Change

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square G4: Time-Turner

Hermione sat on her bed, crying. Her chest heaving with sobs, tears falling down her face in waterfalls. She had just watched out the window as people began disappearing on the sidewalk. Just, turning into dust. 

They had failed. 

The Avengers had failed. 

That had never happened before. Not in the years she had been working with them. Every challenge thrown at them they had met and they had beaten. 

Until now. 

Thanos had succeeded. 

Half the world’s population—Gone.

She reached for her phone and began dialing people. 

No one was answering. 

Why was no one answering.

She kept dialing one number in particular. But she had no hope that he would even answer. The last she saw of him he was on a rocket to space. Space. 

She needed to fix this. She needed to fix everything that had happened.

She rushed across the room and began digging in her drawers, knocking over her wedding photo in the process. She finally found it. The Time-Turner. She had stolen it from Dumbledore’s office during the war and had just kept it just in case she would need it. 

She held the Time-Turner in her hands. How far should she turn it back? How far until she could make a difference? She needed to stop him from going to space. She needed to—

She let her hands fall to her side. 

This wouldn’t work. Everything in time is set, she remembered that from her third year. Even if she went back, nothing would change. Nothing at all. 

The Time-Turner fell to the floor, seconds before her knees meet the carpet. Her heart breaking all over again.


End file.
